The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a remotely operated isolation valve.
It is frequently desirable to isolate a lower section of a wellbore from pressure in an upper section of the wellbore. For example, in managed pressure drilling or underbalanced drilling, it is important to maintain precise control over bottomhole pressure. In order to maintain this precise control over bottomhole pressure, an isolation valve disposed between the upper and lower sections of the wellbore may be closed while a drill string is tripped into and out of the wellbore.
In completion operations, it may be desirable at times to isolate a completed section of a wellbore, for example, to prevent loss of completion fluids, to prevent damage to a production zone, etc.